Gallery:Nerds of a Feather
Phineas and Ferb head to the Tri-State area's annual sci-fi/comic book convention to meet their hero, special effects guru Clive Addison. Meanwhile, Candace tries to keep secret that she's a fan of Ducky Momo, another convention staple. Read the full summary... Nerds of a Feather I vote for you, kevin.PNG|"I voted for you, Kevin." Wow, I can fly too!.jpeg Ok, focus..jpeg Candace makes the Roblox Death Sound Effect.jpeg Momo6.png Ducky Momo collector's plate.jpg Ducky Momo - I Hate People.jpg File:Fantasy vs. Sci-Fi.JPG|Fantasy vs Sci-Fi Look It's The Mayor!.JPG|Look it's the mayor PhineasIrvingConvention.jpg IrvingAlbertNeds.jpg PhineasandFerb'Monster.jpg CandaceDuckyMomo.jpg Ducky Momo loves you, too.jpg|Ducky Momo loves you too, Suzy PnF with Clive Addison.JPG|Phineas and Ferb with Clive Addison DoofenshmirtzWatchingTV.jpg ThePlatypusandHisGirlfriend.jpg Glorf.jpg The Landscape begins to crack.png Oh no! I've broken my mind!.png Reality's shattering before my eyes!.png AAAARGH!.png Phineas and Ferb appear in the scene.png Candace, you're fine. It's all special effects..PNG|"Candace, you're fine. It's all special effects." Special effects?.png Yeah, cool, huh?.png|Yeah, cool, huh? Ferb and I are warming up before we meet our special effects hero Clive Addison today at the Science-Fiction and Fantasy Convention. That explains why you're dressed in costumes from "Giant Losers- The Musical"!.PNG I'm dressed as Captain Lump Sharkboard from Space Adventure XIV.png|"Actually, I'm dressed as Captain Lump Sharkboard from Space Adventure XIV." And Ferb is dressed as Hymie Silverman from Stumbleberry Finkbat and the Whining Wand of the Turtle Wizard..PNG|"And Ferb is dressed as Hymie Silverman from Stumbleberry Finkbat and the Whining Wand of the Turtle Wizard." They're the two biggest movie series of all-time, and Clive Addison did the special effects for both..PNG|"They're the two biggest movie series of all-time, and Clive Addison did the special effects for both." Ugh!.png And take all your mirrors, and zebras, and junk and get out of my room!.png|"Stop being related to me! And take all your mirrors, and zebras, and junk and get out of my room!" Zebras?.PNG Anyway, Ferb and I aren't in your room. We're already at the convention!.PNG Phineas presses the red button on his control.PNG Phineas and Ferb disappear in Candance's room.PNG Phineas and Ferb at the convention.PNG Look at it, Ferb. Science-Fiction and Fantasy, together at last..PNG|"Look at it, Ferb. Science-Fiction and Fantasy, together at last." The Camera pans to the convention building.png It's breathtaking. Let's get in there!.png|"It's breathtaking. Let's get in there!" Hey!.png|"Hey..." Candace checking to see if the coast is clear.PNG Candace carrying her double bag.PNG Candace attempts to walk past her mother.PNG Hi Candace, Where are you off to?.PNG Oh... I'm uh... going to Stacy's..PNG Okay honey. What's in the big bag?.png Smaller bags..png Great! Have fun..png Candace leaves.png Inside the Sci-Fi and Fantasy Convention.png Isn't it magnificent Ferb?.png Special effects extravaganzas just have a way of bringing people together..png Phineas and Ferb walk past Albert and Irving.png If you think Lump Sharkboard can defeat Hymie Silverman, the elf prince, than you are three phlorics short of a foxonian zipfeller, my friend!.png|Albert dressed as a dragon and Irving dressed as an R2-D2 look alike Oh yeah? Well, you can carry your own action figures!.png The action figures spilled out from Irving's costume.png Ferb! There he is! Clive Addison!.png Phineas and Ferb spot at Clive Addison.PNG Phineas and Ferb with the finkies.png Do you have our special effects demo reel?.png Ferb holds up a CD reel of Clive Addison's special effects presentation.PNG Yes! I can't believe we're going to meet him!.PNG Phineas and ferb walk up to Clive Addison.PNG Phineas's POV to Clive Addison.png|Phineas attempting to walk up to Clive Addison to meet Irving blocks Phineas's way to Clive Addison.png Oh! Phineas, you're just in time..PNG Phineas, Ferb, Irving, and Albert at the convention.png Would you please tell this dragon loving heathen that the Space Adventures movies are superior to the Stumbleberry Finkbat movies in every way imaginable?.png|"Would you please tell this dragon loving heathen that the Space Adventures movies are superior to the Stumbleberry Finkbat movies in every way imaginable?" Oh...uh...uh... We're just....PNG|"Oh...uh...uh... We're just..." Phineas notices that Clive Addison enters a room already.png Phineas feeling disappointed.PNG Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were in mourning..PNG What?.PNG Yeah, it also took me awhile to accept the fact that I had no brother any more..png Phineas says "What" again.PNG They actually think all those magic elves movies are better than Space Adventure's epic science-fiction genius!.PNG Well I....PNG Stumbleberry Finkbat and the Lost Shadow of Darkling Tower alone, was smarter and more realistic then all the even-numbered Space Adventure movies combined!.PNG The Finkies appear in Albert's side.PNG Yeah man! You tell him!.PNG The speckies appeared in Phineas, Ferb, and Irving's side.PNG Realistic? Space Adventure is based on hard scientific fact. It's like watching a reality show from the distant future..PNG Affirmative!.png Yeah..PNG That's correct..PNG Exactly..PNG The Speckies looked at Ferb dressed as Hymie Silverman.png Ferb walking to the finkies side.png|Ferb joining Albert's Side As it should...a-be..PNG Phineas and Irving with the speckies.PNG That fantasy stuff is for kids!.PNG It's almost as lame as dressing up as....PNG Ducky Momo or something..PNG The camera shows Ducky Momo.png Ducky Momo runs off.png The camera cuts to finkies glaring at the speckies while the speckies looked at Ducky Momo.PNG Finkies!.PNG Speckies!.PNG Suzy and her older brother Jeremy at the convention.PNG|Jeremy and Suzy at the convention Suzy getting her face painted.PNG Jeremy answers his cellphone.PNG Hey Stacy, how's it going?.PNG No, I haven't heard from Candace..PNG What! See told me that she was hanging with you today..PNG|Stacy's Cameo Really? She told me the same thing about you..PNG Anyway, I'm over at the Sci-Fi Fantasy convention with little Suzy. She's really into the kids stuff..PNG You know, like Sea-Horsie Hospital, air you know, lame stuff like Ducky Momo..PNG Ducky Momo appears.PNG Jeremy notices Ducky Momo.PNG|"Ooh." Ducky Momo!.PNG|"Ducky Momo!" Ducky Momo runs away.PNG Suzy chases Ducky Momo.PNG Uh, Suzy?.PNG Ducky Momo Running.PNG Suzy still chasing Ducky Momo.PNG Ducky Momo hides from Suzy.PNG Jeremy finds Suzy after chasing Ducky Momo.PNG You know you can't run away like that..PNG Oh, that was close..PNG|"Oh, that was close." The mask reveals Candace dressed as Ducky Momo.PNG|Candace dressed up as Ducky Momo Candace feels worried.PNG Why must it be so hard for a lifelong, closet Ducky Momo fan to go to a Science-Fiction and Fantasy convention, and find cool, rare Ducky Momo collectibles, without anybody discovering her dark, humiliating secret?.PNG|"Why must it be so hard for a lifelong, closet Ducky Momo fan to go to a Science-Fiction and Fantasy convention, and find cool, rare Ducky Momo collectibles, without anybody discovering her dark, humiliating secret?" Candace puts the mask back on.PNG Candace in a Ducky Momo suit walks off.PNG "To War" The War is Coming.png|Phineas, Ferb and Clive Addison worried. Finkies Flag.png|The flag of the Finkies. Speckies Feet.png|The feet of the Speckies. SF in the Convention.png|The Finkies are prepared for the battle. SA in the Convention.png|The Speckies also are prepared. Albert as a Finkie.png|Albert. Irving as a Spekie.png|Irving. Adyson Look-Alike.JPG|The Unnamed Pinhead Pierre actress. Django prepared for war.jpg|Django loading a weapon. Finkies Prepared for War.png|A Finkie with a sword. Spekies Prepared for War.png|Speckie's mom. Buford and the Finkies.png|Buford. Baljeet and the Speckies.png|Baljeet. Sci-Fi and Fantasy War.JPG|To War. Finkies Singing.png|Stumbleberry Finkbat fans. Speckies singing.png|Space Adventure fans. SF vs SA Vertical.png|Both genres fans ready to fight. (Vertically shown.) SF vs SA Horizontal.png|Both genres fans ready to fight. (Horizontally shown.) Superior Technology.png|"You cannot resist our superior technology!" Barbarian Pits.png|"Smell my barbarian pits!" Things that blow up during the fight File:Cabin.jpg|A cabin in the wilderness File:Boat on the ocean.jpg|A boat on the ocean File:Bowl of fruit.jpg|A bowl of fruit To return to the " " episode summary, click here. Category:Episode galleries